Sven Finch
Sven Finch (sˈven ˈfɪntʃ) was the husband of Edie Finch, and the maternal great-grandfather of Edith Finch. He was the family member that demonstrated the architectural knowledge that resulted in the creation of the Finch House and the creation of his dragon-shaped slide that crushed him during his son Walter Finch's twelfth birthday two months after his forty-ninth birthday. Appearance Despite not really seeing him it looked like he had blonde hair with a beard and often wore working gear, his voice was never heard besides his screams in the comic book. Personality Story It is known that Sven was born on June 17, 1915 in Norway and when he married a woman named Edie Finch he took his wife's lastname, later, the couple had their first daughter, Molly, born on December 11, 1937. He sailed to America with his wife Edie, his father-in-law Odin and his daughter Molly. During the trip, Odin died at sea at the age of 57 years old and him and Edie buried the man in the new family graveyard, and Sven himself created the new house. Seven years later, Sven and Edie had their second daughter, Barbara, born on October 31, 1944. The night of December 13, 1947; his wife Edie sent their daughter Molly to bed without dinner as punishment for an unknown reason, Molly became so hungry, she ate Holly Berries and drank toothpaste which she died from at, two days after her tenth birthday. Three years later, Sven and Edie had twins, Sam (the first son) and Calvin (the second son), both born on April 25, 1950. Two years later, Sven and Edie had their third son, Walter, born on August 26, 1952. Sven lost his daughter Barbara, who was killed and eaten by a serial killer the day of her 16th birthday while his wife Edie took her husband to the Hospital because he hit a saw table. Sven lost his second twin son Calvin a year after his daughter Barbara's death, the child fell off the swing and into the ocean at the age of only 11 years old. Sven died two months after his forty-ninth birthday while making a dragon for his son Walter on the day of his 12th birthday on August 26, 1964. Trivia * Sven's appearance is rare in the game, only appearing in his daughter Molly Finch's flashback as a cat when looking through an available house window and later in the game as a caricature in a storybook he and Edie wrote and in the comic book written about his daughter Barbara Finch's death. Despite the minor appearances, his impact on the story is the creation of the Finch House by his hand, which is where the entire game takes place along with the transpiring events through Edith's adventures. * Sven lived from June 17, 1915 – August 26, 1964 making him 49 years old at the time of his death and on the June 17, 2019 he would be 104 years old. References Navigation Category:Characters